With You Again
by Wu Yixiu
Summary: Jungkook memiliki seorang teman masa kecil bernama Yein. Mereka terpisah saat kecil karena Yein harus pindah. Setelah beranjak dewasa Jungkook pun mencoba mencari keberadaan Yein. #Jungkook #JeonJungkook #BTS #Yein #JungYein #Lovelyz


**Jeon Jungkook X Jung Yein**

 **Rated T**

 **Romance / Fluff / Oneshoot** **/ Straight**

 **FF BANGLYZ ( BANGTANBOYS X LOVELYZ)**

 **Inspirasi cerita dari MV Story Kim Taehyun (DICKPUNKS) feat Sunday - STILL dan MV Story BTS - FOR YOU (Japanese** **song).**

 **Sumpah! Gak bisa menahan untuk tidak menulis FF tentang mereka berdua. Jujur. Sebenarnya aku kadang tidak terlalu suka Jungkook karena wajahnya terkadang terlihat sangat mengesalkan. Tapi entah mengapa aku menjadi menyukainya ketika ia dipasangkan dengan Yein Lovelyz. Berkesan sweet bagiku. Dan akhirnya aku men-stalking semua yang berhubungan dengan moment mereka yang ternyata sangat sedikit sekali.**

 **Inilah derita fans cuma bisa berimajinasi tapi gak bisa merealisasi. Wkwkwkwk.**

 **Untuk yang tidak suka pairing ff ini, jangan baca. Hargai tulisan orang. Aku menulis hanya untuk kesenangan. Terima kasih.**

 **Selamat Membaca!**

 **With You, Again.**

.

.

Jungkook menatap uang koin yang ada digenggaman tangan kecilnya dengan wajah suntuk. Uangnya tinggal dua koin untuk bermain Medal Game di Toko Kelontong dekat rumahnya. Biasanya ia akan mengerjakan tugas rumahnya di bangku depan toko dan setelahnya bermain Medal Game hingga ibunya pulang dari bekerja.

Tapi hari ini. Ia tidak sarapan dan lupa membawa bekalnya karena bangun terlalu siang. Hingga ia harus menggunakan beberapa uangnya untuk makan siang.

Jungkook menghela napas dan merebahkan tubuh kecilnya di atas bangku. Ia melihat ke arah tangannya - tempat dimana sebuah jam tangan melilit disana. Masih sekitar 4 jam lagi ibunya pulang. Dan hari ini ia tidak memiliki tugas rumah untuk dikerjakan.

"Kau sedang apa?" sebuah bayangan menghalangi sinar matahari mengenai wajah Jungkook. Membuat Jungkook mengangkat tubuhnya untuk melihat pemilik suara tersebut.

"Aku sedang menunggu ibuku." jawab Jungkook apa adanya.

"Kau tak memainkannya?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk ke arah Mesin Medal Game.

Jungkook menggelebg sedih. "Tidak." katanya, "uangku tidak cukup."

"Hemm. Begitu. Ohya, namaku Yein. Jung Yein." kata gadis kecil di depannya tersebut, "siapa namamu?"

"Jeon Jungkook. Kau bisa memanggilku Jungkook." kata Jungkook dengan wajah cerah.

"Apa kau benar murid kelas tiga?" tanya Yein dan mendudukan dirinya di samping Jungkook. Jungkook mengangguk cepat. "Kalau begitu aku harus memanggilmu oppa!" kata Yein dengan kekehan kecil.

Jungkook tersenyum malu-malu sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

Ah, ada hal satu lagi yang biasanya ia lakukan. Iya selalu membuntuti gadis kecil bernama Jung Yein tersebut. Ia tidak cukup mengenalnya. Mereka juga tidak berada di satu sekolah. Yang ia tahu, Yein berada di sebuah sekolah swasta terkenal di kota. Mengingat gadis itu selalu pulang dan pergi dengan diantar mobil.

Bagaimana Jungkook mengenalnya?

Itu hanya sebuah ketidaksengajaan saat ia pulang dan melewati rumah Yein. Saat itu ia melihat Yein sedang turun dari mobil dengan membawa sebuah kamera kecil seperti sekarang ini. Hingga akhirnya Jungkook terkadang mengikuti gadis itu.

Dan bisa berbicara dengan Yein seperti sekarang ini. Sungguh benar-benar

"Kau suka memotret?"

Yein menatap ke arah kameranya sebelum mengangguk. "Ohya! Ulurkan tanganmu!" kata Yein ceria. Jungkook pun mengulurkan tangannya.

Dengan senyuman manis Yein menaruh beberapa koin di atas tangan Jungkook. "Hadiah."

Jungkook tersenyum cerah melihat tumpukan koin tersebut. Akhirnya hari-hari Jungkook tidak akan kesepian lagi saat menunggu ibunya pulang.

 **-x-**

 **14 Tahun** **Kemudian.**

Jungkook menatap selebaran di depannya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat cerah karena namanya tak tertera di daftar mahasiswa yang mengikuti kelas tambahan musim panas. Dia memiliki rencana musim panas ini. Ia tidak ingin menyia-siakan dua bulan liburannya hanya untuk belajar. Karenanya sejak musim semi ia belajar mati-matian dan mengurangi parttime-nya.

"Sepertinya ada berita bagus."

Jungkook menorehkan senyumnya cerah, "ehm, tentu saja." katanya dengan menampilkan wajah sombongnya.

Tapi tiba-tiba raut wajahnya berubah, "apa kau jadi mengajukan diri untuk melanjutkan studimu di Korea?"

Taehyung yang awalnya fokus memperhatikan papan informasi menatap ke arah Jungkook. Ia tersenyum tanggung lalu merangkulkan tangannya pada Jungkook, "apa kau merasa sedih karena kutinggal?"

Jungkook melepaskan rangkulan Taehyung dengan kasar, "cih. Mana mungkin." Taehyung yang mendengar ucapan Jungkook hanya bisa menggelegarkan tawanya.

"Hey! Apa kau masih mencari gadis itu?" tanya Tarhyung tiba-tiba dengan nada serius.

"Kenapa memang?"

"Ah, tidak." ucap Taehyung. Ia merogoh tasnya dan mengambil sesuatu dan menyodorkannya pada Jungkook, "menurutmu apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Mata Jungkook melebar, "Jin Hyung menikah?" tanya Jungkook tak percaya, "apa ini? Kupikir ia menikah dengan Seokkie Noona! Bagaimana dengan Seokkie Noona? Kau sudah bertanya pada Baekkie Noona?"

"Hey! Berhenti mempertanyaiku! Aku meminta pendapatmu!"

"Kau harus datang! Bila perlu kau harus memberi Jin Hyung pelajaran!" kata Jungkook dengan penuh emosi, "sial! Aku tidak bisa ikut pergi denganmu! Aku takkan membiarkan seorangpun menyakiti Seokkie Noona termasuk Jin Hyung sekalipun."

Taehyung menghela napas, "yah, aku tahu. Kau sibuk. Lagipula aku juga akan sekalian pulang ke Korea. Jadi kurasa malam nanti aku akan mengadakan makan malam perpisahan dengan kalian."

 **-x-**

Jungkook menatap gadis di depannya dengan ragu, "apa benar namamu Jung Yein?" tanya Jungkook.

Gadis di depannya menunduk lalu menyelipkan rambutnya yang terurai ke belakang telinganya dengan malu. "Ya."

"Bisa aku melihat tanda pengenalmu?" tanya Jungkook tergesa.

Gadis itu terlihat gelisah sebentar lalu berpura mengecheck ke dalam tasnya, "maaf. Sepertinya aku lupa membawa dompetku!" ucap gadis itu.

Jungkook yang sangat antusias mendadak terlihat kecewa. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia dibohongi dengan nama Jung Yein. Karenanya dia bisa cukup sabar. Tapi menurutnya kali ini dia harus mengakhiri dirinya untuk memposting tentang pencariannya terhadap Jung Yein.

Disisi lain cafe tersebut nampak seorang gadis memasuki cafe dengan lesu. Ia menyeret kakinya untuk sampai ke counter cafe dan beberapa kali memutar kepalanya guna meregangkan lehernys yang terasa kaku.

"Choco Tiramisu cupcake, Strawberry pie, Cheese Muffin dan Milk Taro." ucapnya.

"Tunggu sebentar." kata seorang pegawai di depannya, "totalnya 2280 yen."

Gadis itu memberikan beberapa lembar uang ke arah kasir dan tak lama kasir itu memberikan pesanan gadis itu.

"Ya, Yein! Kemari!" seru seseorang tak jauh dari meja Jungkook. "Kau memesan semua itu?" Gadis yang dimaksud hanya mengangguk lemas dan mendudukan dirinya.

Jungkook terlihat terkesiap sebentar dan menatap ke arah orang yang dipanggil Yein tersebut. Hampir ia beranjak dan menghampiri gadis itu tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Aku harus mengisi tenagaku setelah perlombaan!" ucap Yein dan melahap kue di depannya dengan lahap.

Mijoo mengangguk seolah membenarkan kalimat Yein karena buktinya ia juga memesan makanan tak kalah banyak dari Yein, "ah, jangan menyebut tentang pertandingan. Hari ini aku melakukan terlalu banyak kesalahan. Untung saja aku masih berada di urutan ke enam jika tidak tamat sudah."

Keduanya pun menghela napas, "hah, bukankah kau harus kembali ke Fukuoka sore ini?! Aku benar-benar lelah. Bahkan setelah ini memikir tugas yang menumpuk."

Yein menatap sahabatnya itu dengan wajah sedih, "kapan kau kembali ke Korea?" tanya Yein.

"Entahlah. Kau tahu sendiri aku tidak betah disana karena nenekku sangat cerewet." Yein menganggukkan kepalanya, mengerti. Sepertinya memang susah untuk meminta bantuan sahabatnya tersebut.

"Tapi karena sebentar lagi ulang tahunmu aku akan kembali ke Korea. Kau ingin aku menyerahkan surat itu padanya, kan?"

Yein membulatkan matanya terkejut. Ia memukul lengan Mijoo sedikit keras, "bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Tapi ini sudah belasan tahun. Aku tidak yakin bisa membantumu."

Yein tersenyum cerah dan menggelengkan kepala, "tidak apa. Aku hanya ingin memastikan."

Jungkook masih terlihat diam, memasang indera pendengarannya untuk mencuri dengar tentang pembicaraan kedua gadis tersebut. Hingga ia tersadar karena dering ponsel di sakunya.

"Ehm... sepertinya aku harus pergi." kata Jungkook pada gadis di depannya. "Terima kasih untuk waktumu! Aku permisi dulu." lanjutnya dan beranjak pergi.

Hal itupun tak luput dari pandangan Mijoo dan Yein. Mereka menatap kepergian Jungkook tanpa sadar. Bahkan Yein sempat bertautan pandangan beberapa waktu saat Jungkook melewati jendela samping tempat duduknya.

"Wajahnya terlihat tak asing." gumam Yein.

Mijoo membenarkan dan mengangkat sendoknya menunjuk ke arah Yein, "tentu saja. Dia terkenal di kalangan perempuan dan dia seorang playboy. Aku dengar dia bahkan rela pergi ke Hokkaido hanya untuk bertemu perempuan. Kau berhati-hatilah."

"Bagaimana kau tahu soal itu?"

Mijoo terlihat tegang tapi beberapa saat ia menampilkan senyum lebar, "sebenarnya aku pernah mengambil tanda pengenalmu untuk ku kirimkan padanya."

Yein yang mendengar pengakuan Mijoo tersedak, "apa maksudmu?"

Mijoo mengambil ponselnya dan sibuk menarikan tangannya di atas layar ponselnya dengan cepat, "coba lihat! Dia mencari orang bernama Jung Yein sejak dua tahun lalu. Saat pertama kali aku melihat postingannya di IG. Aku langsung mengirimkan tanda pengenalmu padanya hanya untuk iseng. Waktu itu kalau tidak salah kita sedang berlibur ke Hokkaido untuk acara wisata sekolah. Kupikir ia becanda tapi postingan dia selanjutnya membuatku terkejut karena dia benar-benar kesana."

"Kurasa dia benar-benar gila." Mijoo melirik ke arah gadis yang bersama Jungkook tadi masih duduk di bangkunya.

"Siapa? Pria itu?"

"Bukan. Tapi gadis itu. Kurasa dia juga menggunakan tipuan."

"Tipuan?"

Mijoo menyeruput es kopinya yang tersisa. "Eumm, kudengar beberapa gadis memanfaatkan nama Jung Yein untuk menemuinya. Yah, dia benar-benar tampan. Jika bukan karena jadwal kita yang padat saat itu aku pasti sudah menemuinya."

"Kenapa dia mencari nama Jung Yein?"

Mijoo mengedikan bahunya, "entahlah! Kenapa kau tak mencoba mengiriminya pesan pribadi? Kau bisa menanyakannya langsung."

Yein menatap layar ponsel Mijoo dan masih menampilkan akun dengan nama @JK_Jeon tersebut.

 **-x-**

Yein menangis. Ia mencari Jungkook tapi hari itu ia tidak menemukan pria kecil itu dimanapun.

"Ahjussi, apa kau tahu Jungkook dimana? Aku ingin berpamitan padanya. Tapi aku tak menemukannya dimanapun. Bagaimana ini, Ahjussi! Besok pagi aku harus pergi." Yein berjongkok dan menangis tersedu di depan toko. Pemilik Toko hanya mampu menenangkan Yein hingga gadis itu berhenti menangis.

"Apa kau sudah merasa tenang?" tanya Paman Toko tersebut, "kalau begitu minumlah ini."

Paman Toko memasuk ke dalam toko membawa sesuatu, "aku memberimu hadiah sebagai kenangan. Kau bisa menggunakannya untuk menulis surat pada temanmu."

"Bolehkah aku memilikinya?"

"Tentu saja." kata Paman Toko. Yein yang sedih berubah ceria. Ia segera menggunakan kertas tersebut untuk menuliskan segala hal yang ingin ia tulis.

"Apa paman tahu kemana Jungkook oppa pergi?" tanya Yein sambil memandang penasaran ke arah Paman Toko.

Paman Toko mengangguk, "tentu saja. Tadi pagi aku melihatnya pergi bersama ibunya. Kudengar ia akan berlibur ke tempat neneknya."

"Ehmm. Kurasa aku takkan pernah bisa memberikan surat ini padanya." kata Yein dengan wajah sedih.

"Biar Ahjussi yang memberikannya nanti." kata Paman Toko dan dijawab anggukan oleh Yein.

 **-x-**

Jungkook menghela napas. Ia menatap surat usang yang berada di tangannya. Entah mengapa ia merasa berat hari ini. Mungkin dia memang harus menyerah. Jungkook memasukkan suratnya dan mengambil ponselnya.

Ia membuka akunnya dan membuatnya menjadi privat. Untuk sementara ia tidak akan membuka akun media sosialnya.

 _Benar kata Tae Hyung. Kurasa tetap saja sulit meski kami berada di negara yang sama._ Jungkook menatap langit saat berjalan menuju halte bus.

 _Kenapa tak ada satupun petunjuk tentangmu? Apakah kau melupakan aku? Apa hanya aku yang berjuang untuk menemuimu?_

Jungkook bersandung saat bersandar pada palang rambu-rambu halte bus. Wajahnya terlihat berkerut. Besok adalah hari ulang tahun Yein. Seharusnya jika ia bertemu Yein yang benar. Ia bisa merayakan ulang tahun bersama untuk pertama kalinya.

"Apakah kau yang berubah atau aku? Aku benci saat seperti ini, waktu berlalu. Kita berubah seperti yang kau ketahui. Hanya seperti yang kau ketahui. Ya, aku membencimu, kau meninggalkanku. Tapi aku tidak pernah berhenti memikirkanmu bahkan seharipun. Jujur aku merindukanmu tapi aku harus menghapusmu. Karena itu akan lebih sakit daripada menyalahkanmu." ( **Spring Day, BTS - Part Suga)**

 **-x-**

Yein menatap akun IG@JK_Joen yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi privasi. Berkali-kali ia mencoba mengirimkan pesan pribadi untuk akun itu tapi diurungkannya.

Mijoo yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu, "kau penasaran?" tanya Mijoo yang harus diulang tiga kali karena Yein melamun.

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya berpikir dia orang yang kucari." kata Yein dengan nada ragu, "aku masih ingat. Kalau tidak salah namanya adalah Jeon Jungkook dan inisial nama akunnya benar-benar seperti namanya. Jeon Jungkook. Jeon JK."

Mijoo menoleh ke arah Yein dengan wajah heran, "kau yakin? Kau bilang Jeon Jungkook bukan karena kamu mengenal pria tadi kan? Dia cukup terkenal di daerah ini."

"Hmm, aku benar-benar merasa wajahnya tidak asing dan pernah melihatnya. Lagipula aku bukan pengamat media sepertimu."

"Yah tentu. Kau terlalu sibuk dengan beasiswa dan pertandingan." kata Mijoo dengan nada menyindir.

Mijoo terlihat terdiam dan memikirkan sesuatu. Hingga sebuah senyum licik terkuas di wajahnya, "hey, bagaimana jika aku tidak akan pulang ke Korea? Bukankah lebih baik menyuruh Paman Kim yang pergi ke rumahmu?" kata Mijoo dengan wajah serius.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan suratku? Aku tak tahu alamat rumah pastinya disana." kata Yein dengan wajah lesu.

"Itulah gunanya seorang Lee Mijoo. Aku akan mengirimkannya ke rumahku dulu dan Paman Kim akan mengantarkannya untuk kita. Selama liburan musim panas aku akan berada di Fukuoka bersamamu." kata Mijoo dengan semangat, "aku tidak tahu aku begitu pintar!"

Yein melirik ke arah Mijoo, "kau melakukannya karena tidak ingin melewatkan sesuatu, kan?"

Mijoo hanya memberikan senyum lebar.

 **-x-**

Jungkook hampir saja menjatuhkan ponselnya. Telepon dari ibunya hari ini benar-benar mengejutkannya.

"Apa kau yakin, Eomma?"

 _"Benar. Jung Yein. Seorang laki-laki tadi mengirimkannya untukmu."_ "Bisakah Eomma mengirimkannya untukku?" tanya Jungkook tidak sabar. Ia mulai menggigit ujung kuku tangan karena tidak sabar.

 _"Ibu akan mengirimkannya bersama dengan makanan untukmu lusa."_ "Apakah tidak bisa sekarang saja, Eomma?"

 _"Baiklah. Bagaimana dengan besok? Sekarang sudah malam."_

"Aku mencintaimu, Eomma."

Jungkook menggulingkan badannya di atas kasur. Ini sudah tiga hari sejak ibunya memberitahu bahwa ibunya telah mengirimkan surat tersebut padanya. Tapi sampai sekarang ia tidak mendapat kabar juga.

"Tak biasanya aku merasa waktu begitu lama seperti ini." keluhnya.

Jungkook meraih ponselnya dan mengecheck akun sosial medianya yang sudah beberapa minggu ini terbengkalai. Ia menyibukkan dirinya menghapus postingannya. Hatinya kini sedang bersenandung riang mengatakan bahwa dirinya telah menemukan Yein.

Ia menatap notifikasi pada akun IG-nya dan mendapati bahwa ada banyak pesan masuk. Ia mencoba menghapus satu demi satu. Kebanyakan dari semua pesan hanya berisi tentang kenapa dirinya mengubah privasi akunnya menjadi pribadi.

Ia juga mengecheck permintaan pesan guna menghapus setiap pesan masuk. Yah, hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan sambil menunggu.

Kerja paruh waktunya pun sedang libur hari ini. Ia tidak bisa meninggalkan apartemennya sekarang karena ia takut saat ia pergi, paket kirimannya datang.

Hingga sampai pada sebua akun yang menarik perhatiannya. @_JYein0604.

Jungkook menerima permintaan pesan tersebut dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati isi pesan tersebut.

 _"Apa kau Jeon Jungkook? Aku Jung Yein. Apakah sekarang pun aku boleh memanggilmu Kookie Oppa."_

Jungkook bangkit dari tidurnya. Matanya kini terbuka dan tak bisa berkedip saat melihat banyaknya foto yang dikirimkan akun tersebut. Terlebih itu semua adalah foto dirinya.

"Dia mengirimkannya satu hari sekali." gumam Jungkook sambil tersenyum lalu mengacak rambutnya dengan senang.

Dengan cepat ia pun mengetik pesan balasan pada akun tersebut. Hingga akhirnya Jungkook berakhir dengan menatap ponselnya.

Ia sudah mengirimkan balasan setiap ada kesempatan pada Yein tapi hingga detik ini Yein belum juga membalas ataupun membacanya. Beberapa kali ia mengecek ke arah ponselnya saat bekerja jika terdengar bunyi notifikasi apapun.

"Kau sudah seperti orang gila, Jeon Jungkook." umpatnya pada dirinya.

 **-x-**

Jungkook berlari ke apartemen kecilnya secepat yang ia bisa saat melihat paketnya telah datang. Senyumnya terlihat terkembang. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum kebahagiannya kini.

Dengan sangat tergesa ia meletakkan tas dan barang bawaannya. Ia pun membuka bungkus paket tersebut dengan sangat kasar. Hingga ia menemukan sebuah amplop berwarna biru muda.

Tanpa basa basi ia pun membukanya.

 _"Untuk Jeon Jungkook,_

 _Ini Jung Yein. Apa kau mengingatku, Oppa? Bukankah ini sudah terlalu lama? Bahkan sangat-sangat lama sekali._

 _Maafkan aku tak pernah memberimu kabar. Bahkan aku tak tahu bagaimana aku harus menghubungimu._

 _Aku sekarang tinggal di Fukuoka bersama keluargaku. Aku mengambil Kelas Pariwisata dan akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk dengan pertandingan senam lantai untuk perwakilan kampusku. Karena pertengahan Agustus nanti aku akan bertanding. Bisakah kau memberiku semangat?_

 _Dan... Oppa!_ _Apakah kau sudah punya pacar disana? Hemm. Kurasa kau pasti memiliki banyak penggemar. Aku sangat iri dengan mereka._

 _Banyak hal yang ingin kubicarakan padamu. Tapi kali ini aku akan menyicilnya perlahan. Agar aku punya alasan mengirimmu surat setiap saat._

 _Kirimkan suratmu ke alamat ini. Kau harus melakukannya!_

 _Dari Jung Yein."_

Jungkook tersenyum-senyum dan mencium surat itu. Ia bersorak kegirangan. Pikirannya sudah membayangkan banyak hal sekarang, agenda dan apa saja hal yang mungkin nanti ia lakukan bersama Yein.

Dia sudah mulai seperti orang gila.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia akan langsung berjingkat ketika bunyi notif ponselnya berbunyi. Wajah bahagianya benar-benar tak mampu ia sembunyikan lagi. Ia merasa terbang sekarang begitu mengetahui notifikasi itu berasal dari Yein.

 _"Benarkah ini Yein?"_

 _"Aku sudah dua tahun di Tokyo sejak mendengar kau pindah ke Jepang. Aku datang belajar kemari."_

 _"Yein. Kau sibuk?"_

 _"Kapan kau ada waktu? Ayo kita bertemu!"_

Pertama Jungkook membaca pesannya yang sebelumnya. Kemudian dengan jantung yang masih berdegup kencang hingga tangan yang melemas, ia mencoba tetap menggenggam ponselnya.

 _"Ya, Oppa. Aku sedikit sibuk berlatih. Bagaimana kabarmu?"_

 _"Mungkin setelah ini aku tak bisa membuka ponselku lagi."_

 _"Apa kau tahu festival musim panas di Hokaido? Kurasa jika kau ada waktu kita bisa bertemu disana. Temanku memesankan tiket lebih."_

Jungkook bersorak kegirangan.

 _"Kalau begitu untuk mempermudah. Tolong add akun Line milikku. @Jungkook01."_

 _"Semangat."_

 _"Ya, Oppa. Terimakasih._

.

Dan akhirnya Jungkook mengisi liburnya dengan bekerja paruh waktu. Ia menjadi tidak sabaran. Beberapa kali ia mengecek ponselnya untuk mengetahui apakah Yein telah membaca pesan atau membalas pesan.

Wajahnya dipenuhi dengan senyuman setiap hari. Dia benar-benar jatuh hati walau belum melihat wajah Yein sekarang. Beberapa postingannya di IG semua berisi makanan, pemandangan atau jika itu fotonya, kebanyakan dari mereka adalah foto siluet atau foto dirinya saat tampil dari kejauhan.

 _"Oppa, kau sudah makan siang?_

 _"Hari ini aku berangkat pertandingan. Doakan aku."_

Jungkook tersenyum.

 _"Ehmm. Aku tidak akan lupa. Kau juga jangan lupa."_

 _"Semangat untuk pertandingannya. Kudengar akan ditayangkan secara live di televisi. Aku akan menontonnya."_

 _"Semangat, Jung Yein. Mari bertemu minggu depan."_

Setelah mengirimkan pesan tersebut Jungkook meneriaki dirinya untuk bersemangat dan kembali bekerja.

.

Hari yang dinantikan akhirnya datang. Jungkook mempersiapkan dirinya untuk pergi ke Hokaido selama 10 hari.

 _"Kau sudah berangkat, Oppa?!"_ suara manis itu terdengar mengalun dari speaker ponsel Jungkook.

"Ehmm. Sebentar lagi aku akan ke bandara. Aku mengambil penerbangan jam 3 sore. Kurasa aku akan sampai disana jam 5 sore." jelas Jungkook sambil menjejalkan segala sesuatu yang menurutnya penting kedalam backpack-nya.

 _"Ehm."_ Deham Yein dan terdiam cukup lama. Begitu juga Jungkook yang terdiam menunggu sesuatu hal lain dari Yein. _"Oppa, aku akan menunggumu."_ dan kata yang ia tunggu dari Yein akhirnya ia dengar juga.

"Ehmm." Jungkook terlihat canggung dengan wajah memerah, "kalau begitu aku bersiap dulu!"

 **-x-**

Jungkook menatap ponselnya. Ia ingin memastikan apakah ia benar-benar tidak tersesat. Peta yang dikirimkam Yein padanya cukup jelas. Tapi ia masih ragu dengan dirinya sendiri.

Jungkook menekan tombol home pada layar ponselnya guna berniat melakukan panggilan. Tapi hal itu diurungkannya ketika sosok seseorang terlihat tidak jauh dari tempatnya kini berada dengan menaiki sepeda dan memanggilnya Oppa.

Jungkook tersenyum melihat Yein yang semakin lama semakin mendekat. Tapi pertemuan itu akhirnya hanya berakhir dengan kecanggungan satu sama lain.

Semua kalimat yang Jungkook persiapkan sebelumnya seakan mengasap dari kepalanya. Bahkan kini kepalanya terasa kosong.

Yein turun dari sepedanya dan menuntunnya untuk mendekat ke arah Jungkook. Wajahnya tersenyum kaku. Begitupula Jungkook. Mereka terlihat canggung satu sama lain.

"Ah, aku Jeon Jungkook. Jungkook." kata Jungkook dengan terbata. Membuat Yein mengukaskan senyumnya.

"Ehm." Yein mengangguk, "Yein. Jung Yein." katanya menanggapi perkenalan Jungkook.

"Lebih baik kita ke penginapan sebelum malam." kata Yein memecahkan keheningan yang terbentuk di antara mereka karena mereka tak tahu harus berkata apa.

.

Yein merebahkan kepalanya di bahu Jungkook. Mereka memandang kembang api penutup musim panas bersama dari balkon penginapan.

"Kirei~" kata yang beberapa kali keluar dari bibir Yein. Dan Jungkook hanya terdiam mematung di sampingnya. Menikmati setiap momen yang terjalin di antara mereka.

"Yein, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?" tanya Jungkook membuka pembicaraan. Mengingat esok mungkin mereka akan berpisah kembali. Sepuluh hari bersama benar-benar terasa cepat baginya. Beruntung Mijoo pulang ke Korea beberapa hari kemarin dan membuat mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua saja.

"Aku akan kembali ke sekolah. Tidak ada yang berubah sepertinya."

Jungkook terdiam. Dia selalu kehabisan topik untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Yein." panggil Jungkook dan Yein hanya menanggapinya dengan dehaman pelan, "bolehkah aku menemui lagi setelah ini?"

Diam. Tak ada jawaban dari Yein. Hingga beberapa saat Jungkook menunggu tetap tak ada tanggapan dari Yein.

"Yein?" panggil Jungkook dan ia pun memberanikan diri untuk menoleh. Sedikit terkejut karena wajah Yein yang terlihat begitu dekat dan tak menduga bahwa gadis itu bisa terlelap di suasana seperti ini.

Jungkook tertegun. Lama ia memandangi wajah Yein. Hingga tanpa sadar ia mendekat ke arah Yein perlahan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Yein yang tiba-tiba membuka matanya.

Jungkook terlihat tersentak sebentar lalu berpura tak terjadi apa-apa. "Tidak. Kau terlihat cantik jika dilihat." ucap Jungkook dan menatap ke arah depan. Menatap ke arah Kembang Api yang masih terus bertaburan di langit.

Yein tersenyum kecil lalu dengan sedikit gerakan ia mencoba mengecup pipi Jungkook, membuat laki-laki itu membeku dengan sempurna.

"Tentu. Ke depannya kita memang harus lebih sering bertemu." kata Yein dan menggaetkan tangannya pada lengan Jungkook.

Jungkook mengangguk dengan canggung, "ehm."

"Oppa, suki." gumam Yein.

"Ehmm. Boku mo."

 **-END-**

 **A/N :**

 **Waks. Garing amat ceritanya ya! T-T**

 **Ah yang penting keinginan buat nulis FF mereka kesampaian. Perjuangan!**

 **Buat yang menunggu FF XIUMIN di FFn, maaf ya. Aku belum bisa lanjutin. Pikiran udah ngestuck duluan.**

 **Tapi beberapa FF XIUMIN ada yang aku pindah di akun Wattpad. Silahkan dilihat di Wu Yixiu. Dan lagi nulis FF Crackpair XIUMIN GS.**

 **Maaf ya. Love You.**


End file.
